The Photograph
by Still believes Snivellus aka Heather Granger
Summary: Have you ever wondered about the man under the rough exterior that is Severus Snape? One photograph that Harry finds in Snape's office can awaken powerful memories about his past.
1. The Photograph

The Photograph  
  
By  
  
Heather Granger  
  
Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns all these characters and this is just fiction based on the four Harry Potter Books.  
  
         "Hurry up, Harry, or we'll be late for Potions!"  Ron Weasly shouted.  
  
         "Coming!" Harry yelled as they raced down the enchanted stairs and down to the dungeon where Potions was held.  
  
         "Aghhh!  We're five minutes late. Snape is going to kill us this time for sure," Ron groaned.  
  
         They reached the classroom door, and the two of them opened the door slowly knowing that I was going to lecture.  
  
         "Well, well, think you can be late for Potions do you?  Well, I am sure you two would never be late to your Quidditch practice, would you?"  I said.  They both stood there, swallowing hard.  "Answer me!"  I shouted.  
  
         "No, sir." They answered in unison.  
  
         "Well, then today will be a first because you will be helping me clean out the Potions cabinet." I said  "Without magic!" I yelled.  Then turning so everyone could hear me I shouted "10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
         "Take your seats and I don't want to hear another word from you unless it is the correct answer!  Do you understand?"  
  
         They shook their heads, agreeing.  
  
         Malfoy sneered and pointed at Harry.  
  
         "Mr. Malfoy, please continue to work on your own potion," I said not wanting Harry to get the idea that if acted in this manner that he would get attention.  
  
         After classes were over and it approached dinner time, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley arrived back to my classroom to serve their detention.  I took the two to the Potions closet and gave them specific instructions to remove the outdated ingredients and use the Deactivating spell to turn them water, and pour them into the sink.  I walked up the five stairs to my office looking at the pictures on the walls and watching for any students that should not be down in dungeon at this time of night.  
  
         I sat on my chair and conjured up some lights so I could see in my small office without a window.  Don't get me wrong, I didn't mind not having a window or a bigger office, but I suppose Dumbledore thought that the office fit my personality.  When I was in school here at Hogwarts I always hung out down here.  I was a social outcast to all the other houses except for my own in where, the other Slytherins for some reason or another adored me.  I still do not know why.  I wasn't attractive looking; I never got top marks, although I did get good grades mind you.  I suppose it was because I stood up to Sirius, Lupin, and that Potter that the other Slytherins looked to me for guidance.   
  
         My mind was growing frustrated and I looked to the framed picture on my desk.  It was moving of course, the two of them sat waving and smiling at me.  It was a picture of Serena and her mother Angelina.  I let out a sigh and turned the picture face down.  I couldn't take it, I flew up the stairs and out onto the grounds.  I decided to survey the grounds for young delinquents.  
  
****  
  
         "Ron, I can't believe Snape!  He has got it in for us!"  Harry said in a whisper, afraid that Snape was close by.  
  
         "No, Harry I think he has it in for you, but I always am accompanying you."  Ron said laughing.  
  
         "Yeah, I suppose your right," Harry said.  
  
         "Well I think that is all of them, let's go, maybe we can still catch some of dinner, if we are lucky." Ron said rubbing his stomach.  
  
         "Yeah, I suppose.  We should tell Snape that we are done." Harry said.  
  
         "Where did he go?" Ron asked.  
  
         "Maybe he's in his office."  Harry suggested.  
  
         They walked up to my office and looked around for me.  
  
         "Come on, Harry, he isn't here, let's just go." Ron said in a pleading tone.  
  
         "Let me just write him a note," Harry said as he entered my office.  He searched around for a quill and parchment.  
  
         Harry lifted up the picture that I had turned down a while earlier.  Harry picked it up and stared at it.  
  
         "Ron what do you suppose this is?"  Harry asked Ron.  Ron looked at the picture.  
  
         "I don't know, Harry, but come on, what if Snape finds you in his office snooping around."  Ron said.   
  
Harry grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled, "We are done." And set the note on his desk.  They heard footsteps and assuming it was me, they ran.  Harry still had the photograph in his hand.  
  
         "Whew, that was close Harry, imagine if Snape caught us?"  Ron asked.  
  
         "Caught you doing what?" A voice asked.  
  
         "Hermione!  Don't do that, we thought you were Snape." Ron lectured  
  
         "I was looking for a piece of paper to write him a note telling him we were done with detention and I was in his office." Harry explained  
  
         "Harry, you know Snape hates people in his private business."  Hermione scolded.  "He could have taken major points from Gryffindor!"  
  
         "Yeah, yeah, Hermione, don't worry about our physical well being, worry about points."  Ron said sarcastically.  
  
***  
  
         I returned to my office finding a note posted on the door saying, 'we are done!"  I scoffed, and went down to the Potions closet and locked it up, making sure there were no drops of unsaturated potions on the floors or sink.  I walked slowly up the stairs to my office and sat back down wanting look at the picture that I had so violently thrusted down on my desk.  I looked to the corner where it was, and I couldn't find it.  
  
         "Where did it go?"  I asked out loud.  
  
         "POTTER!" I thought immediately.  
  
*****  
  
         "Come on Harry, let's go sneak down to get some food from the house elves," Ron said. Harry nodded.  
  
         "Okay," Hermione said decided to accompany them.  The three of them walked down the winding staircase and through the portrait hole behind the painting of the bowl of fruit that led the three into the kitchen.  
  
         As soon as they walked in they were greeted by the many house elves that the school employs.  They brought out several drumsticks of turkey and some chocolate frogs.  
  
         "Thanks," Ron said with his mouth half full of turkey.  
  
         The three of them sat talking.  Harry told Hermione about the picture that they had found on his desk.  Hermione suggested it might be a friend or something.  Ron laughed at that thought of me having friends.  
  
         "Come on Hermione, I don't know.  The people in the picture were smiling and happy." Harry said smiling, and stuffing a few chocolate frogs into his robes, when all of a sudden he felt something.  Harry pulled it out of his pocket.  It was my picture.  
  
"Uh oh!" Harry gasped.  
  
         "What is it?" Hermione asked.  
  
         "I forgot to put Snape's picture back on the desk," Harry said worried tone.  
  
         "Well, we've got to put it back!"  Ron said desperately.  
  
         "Yeah, I know if Snape finds it missing he'll flip! I have got to go get the invisibility cloak!"  Harry said.  
  
         "Harry, every time you use that thing you get so close to being found.  You could get yourself in some serious trouble," Hermione said  
  
         "I know but I have got to put it back, I just can't go up to him and say, 'Here Professor Snape, I was looking at this last night, and I forgot to put it back," Harry said.  
  
         "Well, be very careful.  Do you have the Maurder's Map?"  Ron asked.  
  
         "Yes it is with my cloak," Harry said.  
  
         The three of them walked back to Gryffindor to get Harry's cloak.  
  
*****  
  
         I walked up to Professor Dumbledore's office needing to talk to him about Potter being in my office.  I muttered the password to the gargoyle and walked up the spiral staircase to find him staring out the window.  
  
         "Severus?  Is that you?"  he asked.  
  
         "Yes, Albus, it is I."  I said wishing that he would turn to face me.  
  
         "What do you need this evening?"  
  
         "Well sir it is about Potter again!  Ron Weasly and Harry were in detention for being late for the third time this week, and I had left to go check on the grounds while they finished up. When I came back, I found a note saying that they were done."  
  
         "Is that a bad thing?" Dumbledore questioned.  
  
         "No that is not the problem.  After reading the note, I entered my office and found that a picture of mine was gone.  I had just been looking at that picture right before I went outside.  Albus, Potter took my photograph."  I said angrily.  
  
         "I see, and are you sure it was Harry?" he questioned.  
  
         "I do not have proof, if that is what your asking, but I know he took it.  Harry likes to stick his nose in others people's business.  Just like his father!" I sneered.  
  
         "Now Severus, I know you don't have the best memories of James, but you know that he saved you from the death eaters." Dumbledore said as he reminded me so many times before.  
  
         "Yeah, yeah that has been haunting me ever since Harry has been at this school.  I already knows he hates me, For heaven's sake he thought I was stealing the Sorcerer's stone six years ago.  He also thought that I was trying to kill him last year."  I said.  
  
         "Well, Severus you are not really the most diplomatic person."  he continued.  
  
         "Sir, it is not my fault.  You know my line of work makes it nearly impossible to appear gentle!"  I laughed.  
  
         "Severus, I know it is a difficult time for you and all, but please, Voldemort has gone, and you have much more freedom."  
  
         "Albus, I will never have freedom, because I will never forgive myself for what I had become all those years ago, and the pain I caused to."  I stopped it was becoming too difficult for me to say.  
  
         "Yes, Severus, but you will have to forgive yourself eventually.  Look at the many times you have saved Harry and many other families from Voldemort."  He patted me on the shoulder.  I slouched down into his chair.  
  
*******  
  
         "We are coming with you."  Ron and Hermione said to Harry as he put on the cloak.  
  
         "No, I don't want you getting in trouble."  Harry said  
  
         "Why not?" Hermione asked.  
  
         "I've already caused you two to get into too much trouble.  It would be better if you stayed here.  I have to go alone,"  Harry said firmly.  
  
         "Okay, if you're sure, but Harry be careful."  Ron said as he walked up to his room.  
  
         "I will don't worry, I have the map."  
  
         Harry snuck out the portrait hole, and down the long hallway, down the main stairs and through the secret door that lead to the stairs to the dungeon and Snape's office.  
  
         "Okay, almost there."  Harry said to himself.  He looked at the map; Filch was upstairs above him.  
  
         All of a sudden Peeves showed up in front of him, grabbed his invisibility cloak, and was taunting him with it.  
  
         "Peeves, give it back!  You know your not allowed to take things from students,"  Harry hissed.  
  
         "Yes, and I also know that students are not allowed out of their rooms after midnight."  Peeves laughed back.  
  
         Harry could hear footsteps coming from the left.  He tried to run inside of Snape's office to put the picture back, but it was too late.  Filch saw him and grabbed his shoulder.  He managed to wrestle the Invisibility cloak out of Peeves' hand.  
  
         "Wait till Dumbledore hears about this, Peeves, you'll be banished for sure this time."  Flitch said smiling, with his cat, Ms. Norris, at his feet. "And you Mr. Potter, we meet again.  You will becoming with me to Dumbledore's office."   
  
Flitch dragged Harry up to Dumbledore's office, and placed him behind the large couch that was in front of the headmaster's desk.    
  
" Professor Dumbledore, sir?  I found Mr. Potter hanging around the staircase to the dungeon.  And Peeves, well let me tell you what he did now."  Dumbledore interrupted Filch.   
  
"Thank you Filch, that will be enough, I will hear about Peeves' antics tomorrow.  You may go.  Leave Potter here."  He said gently.   
  
Harry swallowed hard, knowing that Professor Dumbledore would not pleased.  Harry did not know what to do or say.  
  
"Harry, what were you doing down in the dungeon?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
Harry didn't know what to say.  At first he thought he should lie because he knew he wasn't suppose to be down there. Harry also thought Professor Dumbledore didn't know about the picture.  Harry knew that it was wrong to lie and began telling Dumbledore that he had accidentally took something from my office when he was writing me a note.  
  
I sat there quietly knowing that Potter did not know I was also in the room.  
  
"Harry, why didn't you just wait until the morning and go tell Snape what happened." Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I was afraid that Snape would find out that it was missing, and would punish me even more severely than he did for being late."  Harry paused.  
  
"I see, Harry, you know the rules.   Five points will be taken from Gryffindor, but I am glad you told me the truth."  
  
I smiled but I also wanted my picture.  I stood up from Dumbledore's couch, and turned to Potter.  
  
"Potter, may I have my picture?"  I asked trying not to sound furious.  
  
"Prof.. Professor Snape, have you been in here the whole time?"  Harry gulped  
  
"Yes, I heard your story.  As for you, I am disappointed that once again you do not think the rules apply to you.  Potter, give me the picture." I said.  
  
Harry took the frame out of his robes, put it in my hand, and turned to walk out the door.  Then suddenly I decided to do something I hadn't done in 18 years.  
  
"Potter, I suppose you would like to know who this is a picture of?  I am sure once you'll leave here you will go rack your brain over this photograph, so I might as well tell you.  Otherwise you wouldn't be able to concentrate on your Potions homework this week," I said.  
  
"Severus, are you sure you want to tell him."  Dumbledore questioned  
  
"Yes I am sure. I have kept this in to long."  Letting out a deep sigh, I sat down and stared at the photograph.  Potter walked over and sat down next to Dumbledore.  
  
"Well first off, the two people in the picture are named Serena and Angelina.  Angelina was my wife and Serena my daughter." I stated matter-of- factly.  Harry stood there gaping as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.  Snape was married, and had a daughter?  
  
"This photograph was taken about a year before you were born, Potter.  Before I taught at Hogwarts I used to work as an Unspeakable."  
  
"Excuse me Professor, what is an Unspeakable?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Do you not know anything, Potter?"  I said bitterly.  
  
"A Unspeakable is a wizard who works on developing new types of magic.  Some wizards use it for good, others like Voldemort use it for evil."  I said sneering.  
  
 "My job was very grueling.  Some people didn't like my job and the types of magic that I used and there were howlers and other things often sent to our house.  My family lived in a Muggle community, and I suppose it was mainly my fault for not living with the other wizards in surrounding areas.  Well, I was never well liked, as you might imagine, Potter.  Many of our Muggle neighbors thought of us as freaks.  They didn't like me, but for some reason, they decided to punish my wife and daughter.."  I paused and the pain rushed to my brain, I had tried so hard to suppress it for so many years, and now it was finally coming to a head.  
  
"Severus, would you like me to finish for you?" Dumbledore asked me.  
  
"NO." I shouted angrily. Potter was still sitting on the couch dumbfounded.  
  
"Anyway, one day I went to work and I came home. All the lights in the house were on, and the front door was wide open.  I knew that something was wrong. I ran inside the house, and found things thrown on the floor and the owl was shrieking inside his cage.  I ran upstairs to my daughter's bedroom to find her....dead."  I paused thinking about her cold limp body lying on her bedroom floor.  I remember shouting her name over and over again.  I performed Reviving spells, but she had been gone for too long.  Even strong magic couldn't bring her back.   
  
After what seemed like ever I got up and looked for Angelina.  I yelled her name down the hallway.  I found her in the bedroom.  She had been hanged.  The muggles had murdered my wife in the most barbaric way I could imagine.  I was angry and in pain. The Ministry would do nothing for me because she had been killed by muggles."  
  
"But, how can a Muggle kill a witch?"  Harry asked  
  
"My wife was not a witch!"  I snapped looking very upset.  
  
"You married a Muggle?"  Harry asked  
  
"Yes, I did."  I stopped, and thought that it was a stupid mistake falling in love with a Muggle. But I did love Angelina, even though she was a Muggle and not a witch.  
  
"Because of what happened I hated Muggles forever, I became a Death Eater and joined the ranks of Lord Voldemort.  But you knew that Potter.  
  
 I had been one of Voldemort's thugs for a year, when I ran into your mother in Godrick's Hollow.  She was pregnant with you.  She was in my class you know.  I considered your mother one of my true friends during school, and your father, one of my enemies.  I talked to her for a few minutes when your father came up to her and told me to get lost.  Your father was an Aurora and I knew that he suspected me to be with Voldemort's death eaters.   
  
Later that year after you were born I was instructed to go to a Muggle's house and kill them.  Your father caught me.  He spared me from the Dementors because he knew that Lily and I were friends.  He brought me here.  I spent the next five months refusing to come out of a bedroom that Dumbledore offered me after James told me to stay low.  I had, after all been caught with my wand drawn.  I spent most of that time telling myself that everything that was going on was my fault.  I still feel that way, but have learned to push it aside.  "  
  
Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat as I paused for a moment.  
  
"The night that your parents were killed I was in Dumbledore's office and for the first time in months, I talked to someone.  I told Albus everything, from me being a Death Eater, to my wife and daughter, to your father saving my life.  That night he offered me a position as the Potion Master.  I took it knowing that I could never have a normal life again.  My wife and daughter were gone.  I had been highly suspected of being a death eater and could likely end up in Azkaban.   
  
Unfortunately I had heard through several owls from some unnamed people that Voldemort's next target was the Potters.  I didn't know what to do.  If I spoke out against Voldemort, he would kill me, and if I had offered information, most likely those people would end up dead along with your parents."  I stopped feeling that I had said enough.  
  
"So, why did you agree to become a double agent?"  Harry asked  
  
"First of all in the wizarding world a double agent is called a Deceiver. Well Dumbledore, knew everything about me being a Death Eater, and at the same time he offered me the position here, he also asked if I would be able to help him defeat Voldemort and the other death eaters.  I agreed because I knew that my daughter would have wanted me to."  
  
"Yes, Harry that is the whole truth about Snape's past, know hopefully you will understand, and stop sticking you nose where it doesn't belong, eh?" Dumbledore with a small smile on his face.  
  
Harry turned to face me to speak, but I turned as my cloak swept behind me and walked out of the office with my picture in my hand.   
  
I went back down to my office and placed my picture in the correct spot, and looked into my daughter's face.  I missed her the most.  She was so smart.  She began talking when she was one.  Her first words were Da Da.  But that had been seventeen years ago. I got out my wand and shouted "Ageaolda!" I conjured up a Birthday cake, lit 18 candles, and blew them out.  
  
"Happy Birthday Serena."  With that I walked to my room on the faculty wing and went to bed. 


	2. Quidditch Try-Outs

Quidditch Try-outs  
  
  
  
Harry climbed up the stairways, and reached the portrait hole and said the password, which this week was Excalibur. Harry replayed the story in his head. He could not believe, first of all that Snape was married at one time, and secondly that he had a daughter. The more Harry thought about it the more he could not understand how Snape would be a good father. Harry also pondered weather or not he should tell Ron and Hermione about what he had just heard. He knew the secret that Snape had just divulged was not something to be taken as this week's gossip.  
  
For the first time since Harry has known Professor Snape did he actually feel somewhat sorry for the bloke. Harry knew that Snape was not well liked unless you count Malfoy or a few of the other slimy Slytherins, but he never thought that Snape actually cared. Something inside Harry was telling him that his unpleasant exterior there was a man that one woman loved. Harry shivered at that thought, and decided that maybe someday he would tell Ron and Hermione what he had just learned.  
  
I got into my room and I looked around. The room was filled with potions and black fabric. There was also another picture of my family and me. We were all waving and smiling. As I looked harder at the picture, I looked at the date. That particular picture was taken the day before my loved ones were killed. I took my hand and ripped the photograph. I would have given anything to bring them back.  
  
I lay in my bed and continued to think about my family. This time in particular I thought about my wife Angelina. I remember the first time we met. I was on one of my first jobs as an unspeakable. I was sent to go modify her memory after she had just witness James Potter apparating ten feet away from her. Potter was taking his apparating test and well, failed because he was suppose to be apparating to Godrick's Alley and ended up on a Muggle street. I approached her and just as I was going to perform the memory charm, she smiled and asked if I could do that same thing as Potter. I thought it would not hurt to answer her question because after I altered her memory she would not remember anyway. I told her that I could do it better than Potter could. She laughed at me and kept asking more questions. She was not like most Muggles.  
  
She enjoyed the things I told her I could do, and she was one of the first Muggles that I had talked to that actually believed in magic. I drew out my wand and transfigured a rock on the ground into a bouquet of flowers. She was very impressed and she asked if she could try. I told her she could try but it was very unlikely that she would be able to do something because she was not a witch. She took my wand and waved it around and she did not even say any word and a large puff of smoke came out of the end of the wand. It formed the shape of a heart. I knew right then that I was going to marry her.  
  
I never modified her memory, and I continued to show her more about the magical world. She and I especially loved potions. It was one of her favorite things for me to show her. I would shrink us, or sometimes I would make love potions and use them on our neighbors. We had good laughs then. I realized how much I missed her. She made me forget about Potter, Black, and Lupin. I knew she loved me and not anyone else. She made me feel special.  
  
"Harry? Wake up!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What, What I am up" Harry shot up with a dazed look on his face.  
  
"Harry it is 10o'clock." Ron said desperately.  
  
"It is?"  
  
"Yes, so did you get the picture back without getting in trouble?"  
  
"What?" Harry said still half asleep.  
  
"The picture in Snape's office did you put it back?" Ron asked more urgently.  
  
"Oh, yeah, yeah." Harry said not thinking he should mention what else happened last night.  
  
"Really?" Ron asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, not a problem." Harry said.  
  
"Good. I wonder who was in that picture." Ron asked as they walked to the common room after Harry got dressed.  
  
"Hello you two!" Hermione said cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Harry said.  
  
"What shall we do today? It is Saturday, no classes!" Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, you know you really should start to study for N.E.W.T.S. They are next year you know. They could decide how good of job we get after we graduate." Hermione said with a motherly tone.  
  
"Hermione, I have enough studying on the weekdays thank you very much." Ron said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well I think I am going to go see Hagrid. It has been ages." Harry said thinking to ask him if he knew anything about Snape  
  
"Oh good, we will all go, we haven't seen Hagrid for awhile." Hermione said  
  
"Well okay, but would it be okay if I go alone today. I just have a few questions I want to ask him, um, by myself." Harry mumbled.  
  
"Why can't we go Harry?" Ron asked hurt.  
  
"Well I suppose you can, but last night I was talking to Professor Dumbledore, and well he told me some things that I am not sure that he wants anyone else to know. That is the only reason I haven't told you." Harry sputtered  
  
"So Dumbledore caught you last night? You lied to me Harry!" Ron exclaimed  
  
"No I did not lie; I just did not tell you that part that is all." Harry said defensively.  
  
"Well, Harry if you want to go alone then go ahead, I have to get some studying done, and well Ron should practice for his try-outs for the Gryffindor house team." Hermione said.  
  
"I can't practice with myself Hermione!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I will practice with you." Hermione said.  
  
"What do you know about Quidditch?" Ron asked.  
  
"I know enough to throw the quaffle at you!" She hissed.  
  
"All right but you better not muck things up." Ron said  
  
"Like I would ever do that!" Hermione said  
  
"Thanks for trusting me guys, and I will be back in a few, and I will practice with you Ron." Harry said as he put his cloak on and walked out of the common room.  
  
I woke up around eight, took a shower, and got dressed. I went to the dungeon and drank an awake potion, and went to the great hall. When I arrived, most of the students had left and Professor Minivera McGonagall and Professor Stella Aurora, the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher were sitting at a table. I sat at the table and picked up the Daily Prophet that was sitting on the table.  
  
"Hello Severus" Minivera said.  
  
"Hello Minivera, how are you today?" I asked trying to be somewhat friendly.  
  
"Well, thank you. And yourself? I suppose yesterday was a difficult day for you I am sure."  
  
"Yes I suppose." I said trying to conceal the pain.  
  
"Well it is another day and we have the Quidditch try-outs today. Do you think Slytherin has any good prospects?"  
  
"Well I can't say that the loss of Flint won't hurt us, but I believe that there is a new fourth year that is supposedly from America that is very good." I said  
  
"Really? An American? At Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes, I believe she transferred here this year." I said.  
  
"Fascinating. I cannot believe that an American is at Hogwarts. That is a first." Minivera continued  
  
"Yes I suppose your right. I have never heard of an American at Hogwarts. Did she get a letter, Minivera? I believe her name is Heather Evans." I questioned  
  
" Hum, I don't recall that name, but there are so many names in the book."  
  
"Excuse me did you say her last name was Evans?" Professor Aurora asked.  
  
"Yes, do you know her?" I asked  
  
"That name sounds so familiar! Evans, Evans, where have I heard that name?" Professor Aurora asked herself  
  
"Well, it was good talking to you but I suppose I should get ready for the try-outs, see you there Severus." Minivera said.  
  
"Am I allowed to come?" Professor Aurora asked me.  
  
"Do whatever you like; you're a teacher for Merlin's sake." I said and left to go get my cloak to watch try-outs.  
  
Harry reached Hagrid's hut and knew he only had a few minutes before he had to go to the Quidditch field to go support Ron and his efforts to be the new Gryffindor seeker. Harry knocked on the door, and he heard a loud boom, boom, and boom. Harry knew at once that it was Hagrid walking to the door.  
  
"Hiya 'arry." Hagrid said.  
  
"Hey Hagrid I wanted to ask you about Professor Snape, can we talk on the way down to the Quidditch field?" Harry asked  
  
"Sure, what did yer need to know about Snape? You know 'arry I support all of the professors here." Hagrid said with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Well last night Snape himself told me about how he was married and had a daughter, and well did you know that?" Harry asked  
  
"Course, I did 'arry, All the professors here knows that his wife and daughter died a long while back. For heaven's sakes 'arrry didn't you wonder why he has a foul temper with most Muggle born wizards?" Hagrid looked at Harry.  
  
"Well I thought that was because he use to be, you know, a death eater." Harry stated  
  
"Oh no, he's always be mad at Muggles, or at least he experiences a lot of pain from them. His anger is just his way of ignoring his real feelings. Well everyone knows that after he married that Muggle that his family disowned him. His father never talked to him again. His mum and sister they just lost touch." Hagrid blabbed on.  
  
"He has a sister?" Harry asked.  
  
"Shouldn't have told yer that." Hagrid said.  
  
"Does he, really?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes. I believe that she is three or four years older than he is. No one in London has heard from her in years, ever since You Know Who came to power. Most people said she fled to another country not that would really do any good." Hagrid went on.  
  
"So, Snape has no one?" Harry asked.  
  
"No, sad really. Yesterday is always a really hard day for him." Hagrid said shaking his head.  
  
"Why what was yesterday?" Harry asked  
  
"His daughter's birthday." Hagrid said pulling out a hankie and blowing his nose.  
  
"Wow, I actually feel sort of bad for him." Harry said.  
  
"Yep, well He chose his life, and you can't really change the past. It is like my feeling sorry for you 'arry because your parents died.  
  
"I suppose, I bet Christmas is hard." Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, usually he locks himself in his dungeon and won't come out. Well here we are the Quidditch field." Hagrid said.  
  
"Huh? Oh right try-outs." Harry said his mind now racing putting pieces together.  
  
"I bet Ron will make the team. He is good, isn't he 'arry?" Hagrid said looking at Harry who seemed to be looking at his feet.  
  
"Oh yeah, he has been practicing with his brothers at home." Harry said as he climbed the stands to sit with Hermione.  
  
"Hey Hagrid, hey Harry." Hermione said.  
  
"We have been practicing, although I believed that he yelled at me more than he saved the ball." Hermione said shrewdly.  
  
Harry decided that he was going to tell Ron and Hermione about Snape that night. He could see how they felt about the whole thing. Hermione and Ron were his best friends and could tell them anything.  
  
I walked up the stands and sat with the rest of the faculty to watch try- outs. It reminded me of the days when I would fly around on my broom. I never was on the House team. I was not good enough, but I did enjoy pretending that I would win the house cup.  
  
"Hello and this is Lee Jordan, and if you turned out today you are in for a real treat we are holding try-outs for this seasons Quidditch league. Here comes Weasley, Finnegan, Evans and Patil on to the field." Lee announced.  
  
When Evans flew out on the field I had to look twice at her, she looked like someone I knew.  
  
"Minivera, do you have Evans in any of your classes?" I asked.  
  
"No, I think she is in a few of the more advanced classes. Her previous schooling has already taught her the basics of Transfiguration." She replied.  
  
"Wow, she looks remarkably like…. never mind." I said. It could not be, I mean it has been so long.  
  
"Severus, Minivera, I was looking up that name Evans and I found that Lily Evans had a brother that was given up for adoption to a Muggle household when he was born." Professor Aurora said.  
  
"Are you suggesting that this girl is Harry's cousin?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"It could be very well possible." She said.  
  
"That is ridiculous. She looks nothing at all like Harry, Lilly, or her grandparents." I exclaimed.  
  
"She looks like my sister did when she was that age!" I said as walked back inside the castle.  
  
"Snape's sister?" Professor Aurora questioned.  
  
"Yes Severus has an older sister, Selena which he hasn't seen for nearly 18 years. He hardly ever talks about her though." Minivera explained.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron's try-outs were going well. He had saved 15 goals as seeker, and was not about to let another one get through. Heather Evans who was trying out for a beater was knocking the bludger all over the place once she nearly knocked Pavarti Patil off her broom. Pavarti was coming towards the goal Ron was focused on her, and out of nowhere, a bludger came and knocked Ron right of his broom. He must have fell 60 feet into the soft sand. Hermione and I gasped.  
  
"Oh, my god, Ron!" Hermione cried  
  
"Jesus, did you see that, I hope he is all right." Harry exclaimed only to find Hermione already half way to Ron's lifeless body.  
  
Harry ran down to them and to his surprise when he got there, he saw Hermione crying over Ron.  
  
"Ron, please Ron wake up, you were so brave wake up. I..I….I love you Ron." Harry heard Hermione say hysterically  
  
"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter out of the way." Madame Hooch said out of breath. She pointed her wand at Weasley and shouted a reviving incantation.  
  
Ron lay there for a few moments then he stirred, Hermione was so relieved. Madame Hooch asked Harry and Hermione if they would accompany him to the hospital wing with Professor McGonagall. They agreed and carried Ron up to see Madame Pomefry.  
  
"Um, I will, ah hum, leave you two alone for a moment. I ah, left something on the field." Harry said, knowing that Hermione should tell Ron something.  
  
"You don't have to leave." Ron said groggily as he was still pretty out of it.  
  
"Well I have to go get it, you know before dark." Harry said.  
  
Hermione left the room too and took a shower and got dressed up in something a little more attractive than her school clothes, then came back to see Ron who was sleeping, at the time. Hermione sat on the end of his bed looking at his freckled face thinking how scared she had gotten when Ron got hurt. Then she thought about those three words that she was sure Harry had heard her say to Ron when she was interrupted.  
  
"So Hermione was I heroic?" Ron asked  
  
"Oh, Ron you're awake. Um Yes very heroic, but if you're going to play this game you have got to remember to be careful." Hermione said.  
  
"You are always worried about my safety Hermione." Ron said smiling.  
  
"That is because I care about you." Hermione said. There was a long pause between the two  
  
"Um, Hermione, when I fell off my broom and I was on the ground did you say something to me?" Ron asked swearing he had heard Hermione say she loved him.  
  
"Well, yes I just wanted to make sure you were okay."  
  
"You never did that with Harry and his fallen many times." Ron said looking into her eyes. Hermione bit her lip.  
  
"I was just thinking that if I heard you right, that maybe I felt that way about you too." Ron said turning red.  
  
"Really?" Hermione said moving a little bit closer to him.  
  
"Well, you know I was some what out of it, and I was just wondering if you could, um, say it again." Ron asked quietly.  
  
"Ron, when you fell off your broom my heart lurched and when I saw you there I knew that my years of thoughts and feelings for you became clear. Ron….I…love you." Hermione stammered.  
  
"You do? Why me?" Ron blurted out in surprise.  
  
"Why you Ron? Really, what kind of question is that? I think you're witty, dashing and incredibly loyal." Hermione said.  
  
"Really?" Ron questioned.  
  
"Yes really." Hermione said.  
  
"Well Hermione, I just wanted you to know that I um, love you very much. Your bloody brilliant, your funny, and you are beautiful to me." Ron said turning red at the fact that he had just said that aloud.  
  
"Ron, shut up and snog me!" Hermione said now leaning forward to his face being careful not to touch his broken leg and bruised ribs.  
  
"Uh, Hermione! Who are you?!? I like it!" Ron exclaimed as he drew Hermione in and started to snog him.  
  
Harry stood in the doorway smiling. He turned to leave, and he ran into Ginny.  
  
"Oh, hello Ginny!" Harry said happily.  
  
"Hello Harry, how is Ron?" She asked.  
  
"I think he is doing quite well." Harry laughed.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Well, Ginny I would say your brother is a little preoccupied with other things besides his pain." Harry said pointing at Ron's bed.  
  
"Oh, I see!" Ginny said giggling.  
  
Later that evening I walked to the Great Hall for dinner and I felt someone run into me.  
  
"What do you think your doing?" I snapped  
  
"Sorry, Professor…. Excuse me what is your name?" Heather Evans said  
  
"It's Snape and you should watch where you're going." I said.  
  
"Sorry sir, my name is Heather Evans. Nice to meet you." She put out her hand. I kept walking.  
  
"Sir do you know if that red head boy is alright? I didn't mean to knock him unconscious." Heather asked me.  
  
"Who, Weasley? Lord knows that boy has been in that hospital wing at least twice a term along with his partner in crime Potter." I scoffed.  
  
"So he is alright then?" Heather asked  
  
"Yes Miss Evans, he will be fine tomorrow." I said coldly. I could not help thinking how much she looked like my older sister Selena. I turned to ask her if she knew her but she was gone.  
  
I walked into the great hall sat at the teacher's table and ate my meal as usual. Many students cleared out shortly after they had finished their meal, but I stayed with a few of the other professors and Dumbledore.  
  
Miss Evans walked up to Dumbledore and started to talk to him.  
  
After she had left, I walked up to Dumbledore and sought out a word with him.  
  
"Headmaster? May I speak with you?" I asked.  
  
"Yes of course Severus. What would you like to discuss tonight?"  
  
"That transfer student, she well do you know her parents names?" I asked calmly.  
  
"I know her father's name is Jonathan Evans and he is a Muggle, but her talents in the classroom and the Quidditch field suggest that her mother is a witch. " Dumbledore said.  
  
"It is just that she, well looks so much like….."  
  
"Selena?" Dumbledore finished.  
  
"Well yes, but why would my sister wants to send her daughter here? If it is even she?" I said unbelieving.  
  
"Maybe she wants her daughter to get the kind of education she and her brother did? Eh Severus." Dumbledore said.  
  
"It was a silly thought, for all I know my sister isn't even married or have any children. Sorry I bothered you." I muttered.  
  
"Snape you're going to have to face the facts sometime you know, you can't keep hiding your feelings from the world. What would Angelina or Serena think?" Dumbledore said as I walked away not wanting to hear him. 


	3. Family Secrets

Family Secrets  
  
  
  
It was now Monday, Ron's broken leg and bruises were healed, and they sat in their transfiguration class, where Ron and Hermione kept looking at each other in a way that was making Harry sick. He decided to tell him about all of the information that he had found out about Professor Snape.  
  
Professor McGonagall was busy talking to Neville about his sorry attempt to change a bird into a rabbit, when Harry started on about Snape's picture and family. Harry explained to them about who the two people in the picture were and then how Hagrid had told him about how his family disowned him.  
  
"Wow, are you serious?" Ron asked  
  
"Yes, I couldn't believe it myself and was questioning weather or not to tell you guys." Harry said in a whisper.  
  
"Do you three have anything to say to the whole class?" Professor McGonagall questioned looking upset.  
  
"No, Professor." Hermione said.  
  
"Then Mr. Weasley perhaps you would like to tell me three important steps to take before transforming yourself." McGonagall asked.  
  
Ron thought for a few seconds then Hermione's arm shot up in the air. To the surprise of Harry, Ron knew the answer. "Professor that would be concealment, knowing how to act like the transformed figure, and, um, how you are going to change back." Ron answered. Professor McGonagall was taken aback that Ron actually remembered something.  
  
"Very good Weasley. Ten points for Gryffindor!" She shouted as the bell rang.  
  
The three walked out of class together.  
  
"How did you know that Ron?" Harry asked.  
  
'Hermione's been helping me learn how to remember things." Ron said with a smirk on his face knowing that every time Ron got a correct answer Hermione would give him a kiss.  
  
"Ah, now you like studying!" Hermione said as they all laughed as they walked out into the hall and ran into me.  
  
"What is the chain gang up to today? Huh?" I said coolly.  
  
"Nothing!" Ron looked hurt.  
  
"Well, then you wouldn't mind removing yourself from the doorway." I said.  
  
"You three, I want you to stay out of my business, do you understand? I will make your life miserable if I ever find you snooping where you shouldn't be." I hissed and walked through the doorway to the dungeon.  
  
"He really needs a life outside of school." Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah, really." Ron said.  
  
"I have an idea to help him." Harry said  
  
"WHAT? You want to help that git? Are you crazy?" Ron exclaimed  
  
"I think he really needs a family." Harry said.  
  
"Harry, I know you like to help people, but Snape would kill us if he ever found out we were trying to meddle in his personal business." Hermione said  
  
The three argued weather or not to help Snape all the way back to the Gryffindor entrance. When they were there, they ran into Professor Aurora.  
  
"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione." She said.  
  
"Hi Professor Aurora, how are you?" Harry asked.  
  
"I am well thank you, but I couldn't help overhearing what you were talking about, and well since I am new, can you tell me a little about Professor Snape and why he is so unsocial? I find him very interesting. I think he could you some therapy." She laughed.  
  
"What is therapy?" Ron asked.  
  
"It is what Muggles use to let out pinned up emotions." Hermione said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Professor Aurora, were you born in the Muggle world?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, I grew up in America, then came here and studied the dark arts. Your case intrigued me though Harry, how you survived and all." She said  
  
"Well Dumbledore says it was because my mother gave her life for me, I don't know if that is what saved me, but whatever it was it was because I was loved and Voldermort was not." Harry said.  
  
"So do you know anything about Snape at all?" She asked.  
  
"He is a mean old git, who no one loves." Ron said meanly.  
  
"Ron, that is mean." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Well he is." Ron added.  
  
"His family died and his mother and sister disowned him. He really has no one." Harry told her.  
  
"So that is why he said that Heather Evans looked like his sister, and got him very upset." Professor Aurora said.  
  
"Snape thinks that Evans looks like his sister? That would explain the violence at the Quidditch try-outs." Ron said.  
  
"But Hagrid said that his sister was older than him. Not younger." Harry said  
  
"No, he doesn't think that is his sister he thinks that she is his sister's daughter." Professor Aurora explained.  
  
"Do you know what his sister's name is?" Harry asked  
  
"I believe Minivera said that her name was Selena?" Professor Aurora said unsure.  
  
"Thanks for the info Professor!" The three of them yelled as they went to the library in search of Heather Evans.  
  
"Poor Severus. I am going to try to talk to him. He needs someone." Stella said.  
  
I sat at my desk grading pathetic essays on engorging potions. Malfoy and Penelope were the only students to receive A's the rest mainly C's and D's. I was looking at Longbottom's essay when there was a knock on the door. I opened it. It was Neville.  
  
"What do you want Longbottom?" I hissed.  
  
"I can't do it, I can't fail another class, and I am not going to leave until you agree to tutor me, not Malfoy, not Crabbe, but you Professor, I can no longer put up with your snarls and tripe remarks. I am tired of it!" Neville shouted.  
  
"Longbottom, you will never learn anything unless you start remembering things." I said not even bothering to look at him, because I knew he had a look of terror on his face. The face he always has when he tried to say something to me.  
  
"Sir that is why I need help." Neville sniffled out.  
  
"Stop your sniveling Longbottom. I will help you, but you must agree to remember one thing!" I hissed.  
  
"What." He said quivering.  
  
"Meet me in here ever day at 7o'clock in the morning." I said shaking my head and thinking about what I had just agreed to. Neville Longbottom was the most forgetful boy in the world; he could not muster a single effective potion. I put my hand on my head, and wrote D+ on Neville's essay. He never mentioned a single fact about what engorging potions do.  
  
There was another knock at my door.  
  
"What?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Can I come in, or is this a bad time?" Stella asked.  
  
"Oh, it's you." I said mumbling.  
  
"Well don't be thankful or anything that I came to see you." She said aggravated.  
  
"What do you want anyway?" I asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you wanted to talk to someone, you know you never talk to any of the faculty and you seem lonely." She said.  
  
"LONELY? Me lonely? You come here three weeks ago from America and you think you can solve all of my problems?" I yelled.  
  
"You nor can anyone else ever care enough about me to actually listen and I do not have any issues that I wish to discuss with you or any of the other faculty thank you very much!" I yelled and shut the door.  
  
"Well, that went well." Professor Aurora said sarcastically. She left knowing that Severus had problems that may go deeper than anything she could try to solve.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking down the hall to the library when Harry ran into Heather.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that I did see you there." She said  
  
"It's okay." Harry said.  
  
"Hey you are that Evans girl who almost killed me yesterday." Ron exclaimed.  
  
"Ron, it was an accident." Hermione hissed.  
  
"Are you Ronald Weasley? I am sorry about that. In America Quidditch our keepers wear more padding." She said putting her hands in front of her face turning red.  
  
"It's okay, but promises me that you won't try and do it again." Ron said unsurely.  
  
"Yeah sure, but I can't promise my team wont beat Gryffindor into the ground." She said with a smile.  
  
"Well you haven't got Harry Potter on your team; you have that pathetic Malfoy as your seeker." Ron said challengingly.  
  
"Yeah, he is a real ass isn't he?" Evans said.  
  
The three gasped, "You think Malfoy is an ass? I like her!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach  
  
"Oww, what did you go and do that for?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well, I better be going I have to go talk to the Potions teacher about transferring into the advanced class." Evans said as she turned to walk down to the dungeon.  
  
"Wait! We actually wanted to ask you a couple of questions, do you have time?" Harry asked running after her.  
  
"What did you want to ask; just because I am from America it doesn't make me that fascinating." She said.  
  
"No, actually we were wondering what your mother's name was?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"What, why?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we think someone here might ..uh.. know you." Ron said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Well there is a professor here, and well he thinks you look like his sister." Hermione explained trying not to let her know whom Heather might be related to.  
  
"Really? Who?" She questioned.  
  
"Well it isn't really important to bring up the name, especially if it isn't true." Ron said nervously.  
  
"Well, I doubt it is anyone here that is related to my mother, because she doesn't have any brothers or sisters. Oh by the way my mother's name is Selena." Heather said as she walked down to the dungeon to go talk to Professor Snape.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Hermione said.  
  
"Of course we heard it Hermione, we were standing right there." Ron said looking at her.  
  
"Her mother's name is the same name as Snape's sister." Harry said with a look on his face and then ran to the library. Ron and Hermione followed not knowing exactly what he was doing.  
  
There was yet another knock on my door, and I had just about had it.  
  
"Do you people know when the door is shut I don't want to see anyone!" I snarled. Heather stood on the other side of the door frowning.  
  
"Sir, I need to talk to you about transferring into your advanced potions class." She said ignoring his rude greeting.  
  
"Fine, come in! Are you prepared to enter an advanced class such as this?" I asked still trying to grade the engorging essays. I asked her several questions, which any sixth level student should know, in my potions class, and surprisingly she answered them all correctly.  
  
"All right I will give my approval for you to enter the advanced potions class." I said as I turned to face her. Heather smiled and handed me her slip from Professor Dumbledore. I looked at her eyes. They did remarkably look like my sister's eyes. I could not help think of her.  
  
"Oh, it is you. " I said finally looking at her.  
  
"You did a good job of knocking Weasley off his broom on Friday." I said smirking.  
  
"Thank you, but I didn't mean to knock him unconscious." Heather said.  
  
"Don't worry about it he needs a good beating once in a while." I joked.  
  
"So, sir.."  
  
"My name is Professor Snape."  
  
"So Mr. Snape I can be in the Sixth year potions class?" Heather asked as she turned to walk to the door.  
  
"Yes you may. Wait a moment Miss Evans. How are you, a fourth year student able to enter into a sixth year potions class?" I asked.  
  
"My mother home schooled me in potions and transfiguration. In fact, she said she went to this school. She said she really enjoyed it and that I would too." Heather said.  
  
"Oh, could you answer me one more thing?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, what?"  
  
"Uh…." I paused "Never mind, see you in class Miss Evans, and don't forget to read Chapters 6-8 in Ailment Potions." I said and watched her walk back up the spiral staircase.  
  
"Harry, wait up!" Ron said out of breath.  
  
"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I have an idea. I need to use the witch web." Harry exclaimed.  
  
The witch web was an actual spider web that a witch or wizard stood in front of and asked a question. After a question was asked millions of tiny spiders raced around on the gigantic spider web until one of them pops out and gives the person the information they were looking for.  
  
"Harry what are you going to look for?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I am not sure, I suppose any Daily Prophet clippings on Snape or his family." Harry said.  
  
"Well stand aside you two you have only used the witch web once, where as I have used it many times." Hermione said as she raised her wand, pointed at the web, and said "Allegreo" and the spiders raced forward to the center of the web.  
  
"Go on Harry, ask it your question" Hermione said as Harry looked at her.  
  
"Witch Web, find me any articles on the Snape family!" Harry shouted. All of a sudden, the tiny spiders zoomed up and down front ways and sideways trying to find the answer.  
  
"Mr. Potter here you will find articles and information on the Snapes''." A gigantic emerged from the web and told him.  
  
"Thanks." Ron said.  
  
Harry grabbed the book covered with spider web and took it over to the library table. Harry opened the book and found old tattered articles and birth record on anyone with the last name Snape.  
  
After about a half hour of searching through the book Hermione, find something.  
  
"Ron, Harry! Look!" Hermione turned the book around to face them and they saw a picture of Snape's family. It was his mom, dad, and sister.  
  
"Look it says: Pictured Marcus, Melinda, Severus and Selena Snape partake in Hogwarts graduation as Selena is the sixth Snape to graduate from Hogwarts. Severus Snape is scheduled to graduate in two years also." Hermione said as the three of them read the rest of the article. They kept searching for more information on Selena Snape for another hour.  
  
"I think I found something." Harry said as he read aloud the article "Selena Snape marries Jonathan Evans a Muggle born given up for adoption to a wizarding family who works as a doctor in Muggle downtown Chicago. Attendants at the wedding include her mother and Jonathan's adopted parents. Evans was given up for adoption by his Muggle parents Cathy and Luther Evans when he was born. This marriage comes shortly after the highly esteemed wizard, Marcus Snape's death. Selena's brother was not in attendance after he was suspected of being associated with You Know Who and the death eaters." Harry finished.  
  
"So, do you think Heather is actually related to Snape?" Ron questioned  
  
"It is hard to see the family resemblance, she was very kind when we met her." Hermione reminded him.  
  
"Yes, but it all does fit together." Harry said. With that, the three of them threw the book back into the spider web and walked down to dinner to process what they had just learned. Hermione had to stop at the Gryffindor common room and grabbed her arrhythmic books.  
  
After grading my papers and sending a few owls to the students home, I put out the lights and walked up to my room to change our of my school robes.  
  
I got to my room, lit the lights, and opened my dresser drawer. I grabbed my black velvet robes and pulled them on. I was about to shut the drawer when letters came shooting out into my face. I knew right away that they were the many letters that I had written to Selena but never sent. Most of them were informing her that I was to become a father, or how I had heard about her wedding. I got out my wand and yelled "Altoda" and the letters fell silent. I was furious. I bent down and stuffed the letters back into the drawer. I knew the letters did that only when I felt guilty for not sending them.  
  
"Stupid parchment." I muttered and glided down to dinner.  
  
Harry and Ron sat and ate dinner while Hermione worked on her arrhythmic lesson.  
  
"So Harry, what is your brilliant plan to get us killed by Snape this year?" Ron asked laughing.  
  
"I don't think would kill us, he just can find out who is trying to get him to meet his sister. " Harry said.  
  
"How are we going to do this? We do not even know where Selena Evans lives in America. That article was written years ago." Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes, but that Heather Evans knows where her mother lives." Harry said.  
  
"So are you suggesting we get a transfer fourth year student involved in this mess, especially when she finds out that Snape is her uncle. No one would be proud of that." Ron said.  
  
"We will just have to get her to the library and show her the proof." Harry said simply.  
  
"Evans is in Slytherin, how are we going to talk to her?" Hermione asked  
  
"We will find a way." Harry said as Snape walked in. 


	4. Forgotten Things

Forgotten Things  
  
************************************************  
  
a/n: I know it has been forever, I thought I would continue this story. I have two more weeks till spring break then I am off for a week.  
  
This is not a Hermione/Snape story, but I do think that Hermione and Snape understand each other. Hermione loves Ron in this story, remember that.  
  
Sorry if there are any grammatical mistakes, but I thought I would post it because it has been such a long time.  
  
**************************************************  
  
Days slowly turned into weeks with no action from anyone. Voldermort was causing more and more havoc on the wizarding community. Witches and Wizards were at their ends trying to hold him back, but it seemed nothing was working. Harry's scar increased with pain everyday. On days of attacks, Harry could hardly think straight. Despite all of the chaos Harry was still determined to get Snape to acknowledge his niece and hopefully give Snape the kind of Christmas he deserved, a family Christmas.  
  
"Attention class!" Dumbledore raised his voice over the murmuring.  
  
"Class, Professor Snape is not feeling well today, and he will not be able to teach, so you may all have a free period." Dumbledore said looking somewhat tired.  
  
"What? Snape is missing a class? Gods he must be dead, he would teach class if he had a 103 degree temperature." Ron said.  
  
"I know, I wonder what happened. I haven't seen him in a few days, do you think…." Hermione trailed off.  
  
"Come on this will give us a perfect chance to talk to Heather, she is sitting right there." Harry said trying to change the subject, and pointed over to where all the Slytherin girls were gathered.  
  
"Man, even when Snape's not here we still have to think about him." Ron whined.  
  
"Ron, shut your mouth, we are trying to help him remember?" Hermione said.  
  
"Oh yeah like, he wants our help." Ron said always getting the last word.  
  
The three of them slowly made their way over to the row of desk where Heather, and a few other Slytherins were gathered.  
  
"Excuse me, Heather would, I mean could I ask you some questions?" Harry stuttered.  
  
"Why, are you going to interrogate me?" Heather scoffed as the other girls around her laughed.  
  
"NO, it is just we don't know you very well and I thought we could talk sometime." Ron added.  
  
"Why would I ever want to talk to you, you're Gyffindors." Heather sneered as all of her friends filed out of the row to leave.  
  
"God, I hate Slytherins!" Ron said loudly.  
  
"Who does she think she…" Hermione was interrupted.  
  
"Look, if you want to talk, come to the kitchen tonight at 10pm." Heather said as she peered in around the door.  
  
"Why did you have to be so rude?" Harry asked.  
  
"I have a reputation to uphold, look I am sorry but I will explain tonight." Heather said, and with that she was out the door and down the hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know but I suppose we will find out tonight." Harry said as he picked up his pack and walked with his friends towards Gryffindor tower.  
  
"Oh, I have to go back; I left my book in the dungeon." Hermione said half way to the tower.  
  
"Do you want us to come?" Ron asked.  
  
"No, I will be right back." Hermione said.  
  
"Be careful Hermione, it is dangerous, even at Hogwarts." Ron said giving her a kiss on the cheek that almost caused Harry to gag.  
  
"I will." Hermione said as she turned to walk back down the fight of stairs.  
  
Hermione thought about all the recent attacks on the Hufflepuffs and several Gryffindors, of course the Slytherins were not affected, nor did they show compassion to any of the other houses. Hermione stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a groan from a slightly cracked potions room door. She pushed it open slowly to reveal a hunched over tall skinny man with his back to her. She turned around and decided that she should come back later.  
  
"Miss G..GGranger, your book is on your desssk." I struggled to get out.  
  
"Oh, ok, thanks." Hermione said quietly as she walked into the room and towards the desk.  
  
"You really….shouldn't be her..here without an escort." I said trying my hardest to complete a sentence.  
  
"I am fine thanks." Hermione said as she grabbed her book and put it in her pack.  
  
"Uh, sir are you going to be all right?" Hermione said turning back into the room at the door.  
  
"Fine, please leave!" I said as I turned to face her and reveal my swollen face. Hermione winced as she looked at my battered face.  
  
"Prof..Prof..Professor Snape?" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"LEAVE!" I shouted as I fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"You're hurt, I am not going to let you stay here by yourself." Hermione said firmly.  
  
"Stay away! You don't know what you are doing!" I muttered. Hermione ran over and tried to catch me as I fell onto the cold cement floor. When Hermione grabbed hold of my back she felt a rush of pain through her body. Her knees grew weak and hit the ground with I supported by her grasp.  
  
"Sir, what is going on?" Hermione sputtered out. I did not answer it seemed I had passed out from the pain. She felt that if she left me, I would only become worse.  
  
What seemed like hours passed before she heard someone out in the Hall, struggling to stay conscious from the pain, she cried out.  
  
"Help! Please, anyone!" She cried. There were sudden footsteps outside the door.  
  
"Oh gods, Stay there Hermione, I will go get Professor Dumbledore." Heather said.  
  
A few more minutes passed when finally she heard the voice of Dumbledore.  
  
"You may let go now, Miss Granger, Madame Pomfrey will see to him now." Dumbledore spoke softly as she slowly drew her hands from under my back.  
  
"That's it, it will be all right." Dumbledore said to her.  
  
"Miss Evans, I believe you know what to do?" He asked again.  
  
"Am I ready?" She asked tentatively.  
  
"Of course you are, you were born ready." Madame Pomfrey added. At that moment Heather stepped to my body, which was now lying on a conjured cot, and began to repeat a phrase over and over again. Hermione watched in amazement as a purple light flooded from her hands and spread over my body. I began levitating over the bed and became translucent.  
  
"Miss Granger, eat this, it will make you feel better." Dumbledore said as he handed her a piece of chocolate.  
  
"Thanks, I am not really that hungry." Hermione said, feeling queasy from the pain and the sight of me.  
  
"You must eat it." He persuaded. Hermione took it and started to suck on it. It instantly warmed her and some of the pain diminished.  
  
"Thank you." Hermione said still watching Heather and I.  
  
"Miss Granger why don't you go find your friends, I am sure they are looking for you. Your acts of kindness will not go unrewarded. I award 20 points to.." Dumbledore was interrupted.  
  
"Professor, I would prefer if you didn't give me any points, I was just doing the right thing, and plus Snape wouldn't be happy with me. I will just go, it is fine." Hermione said as she wanted so badly to leave the scene.  
  
"Miss Granger, you are truly a thoughtful person, but I must give you something." His blue eyes peered over his spectacles.  
  
"If you must, please just give me your word that Vodermort will not win." Hermione said softly.  
  
"That I will do, Miss Granger." Dumbledore said as he hugged her and she began to cry.  
  
"I must go, please don't tell Professor Snape what I did, he will only say I was foolish." Hermione told Dumbledore as she turned to walk away.  
  
"Miss Granger, even a man such as Severus is not that cold hearted to the young woman who saved his life." Dumbledore said.  
  
"Please do not say anything." She said as she turned and walked up to the Great Hall. 


End file.
